Lucid
by Yaoimelody
Summary: A request/idea that sounded cool to me. The deviant suggested I look at a picture they made, and this kind of came into my thought process.


Glancing up, the brunet let his jaw slack open in surprise. Where was he…? It felt like a strange pressure was attacking his ability to speak up. Then did he notice he was surrounded by giant pieces of… furniture? It was back when they had the terrible apartment, he was guessing. Suddenly giant footsteps rang out in his miniature ears, causing him to slam his mouth shut and cover his ears with his hands quickly.

Lloyd, of all people, showed up. It was when the boy when merely ten, so it couldn't be too bad. Though the boy let a huge grin split across his face, and got down on his knees. The tiny Kai shied, and lunged for under the nearby couch. Having none of that, the blond grasped him around the little middle eagerly. Smiling happily, and bringing the tanned teenager to be in front if his face, "Wow, what happened to you?" Glancing side to side, he got up and began to rush away with him. "Don't worry, you'll be… just fine."

Kai began to squirm fiercely, grimacing at how he was being handled. Unable to get words out, he began to pound his fists on the side of the hand holding his whole self. Finally getting angry, he bit into the skin, earning a shocked gasp as the child dropped his form to lose the sharp pinch. The fire ninja barely felt the impact, but the need to get somewhere safe was stronger by far. Trying his best to ignore the sobs, the older slunk around until he found the door and squeezed under it.

After awhile of awkward walking, he felt the impulse to find Cole. Wondering of what the earth ninja would think of this odd transformation was shoved aside mentally as he found his legs taking him to the dark-haired that had to be working his bodyguard position at this time for sure. A looming shadow suddenly came over him, causing him to gulp loudly. Allowing him a peek, it was worse than Lloyd. It was-

The gloved hand showed no consideration for his tiny size as he was scooped up carelessly, causing them to quickly make acquaintance. Watching the sunglasses of his doppelganger raised into the perfectly slicked spikes, this could not be good… "Well, well, what have we here?"

Baring his teeth, the boy tried to sink his teeth into the fabric, but coughed, as he tasted it.

This caused the normal-sized male to throw his head for a dramatic laugh, "Oh, you amuse me." At the confused stare, the distorted voice continued gleefully, "Seeing as I'm practically your total opposite, I know bigger words."

The fire-wielder gave a look to show that if he could talk, the language would not be pretty and innocent.

Moving to a nearby bench, the evil version moved his hand so it only held the baggy ninja suit, "Hm, what do with you, Kai?"

Squirming, it turned out that it was merely by a nearly literal string (what was left of the belt around his waist) that the boy was kept up. Stopping, he practically went limp as he dangled in the air.

"Come now, Kai, don't stop. I like it when you squirm. Don't disappoint me." Sighing the male sat back with a splitting grin, "Wait, you couldn't possibly have lost the ability to stop talking? Aw, that's my favorite thing about you; you're always annoying everyone with stupid and petty conversation." A twinge a frown showed up on the crude smile, "I suppose I should take this opportunity to talk about me…"

Rolling his eyes, the smaller shrugged. No avoiding this. Surprisingly, he was set down on the back support of the bench. Though too close to be able to escape in actuality.

Clearing his throat delicately, the doppelganger started, "These days just haven't been the same, Kai. I honestly can't believe evil Jay and Zane just up and left our little group! I guess Cole finally just… flipped." Sighing heavily, the teenager sat back and glanced over for a split-second, though went back to looking forward, "Not like he was ever normal or anything, but he stopped listening to ever the slightest bit of sanity from me or someone else. After he began to spout about actually joining Garmadon, my tolerance ran out. So I-" he choked up slightly, not allowing his face to be seen, "I broke our relationship up… Then I physically left his side as well. I'm just worried now though." He shifted to face the tiny ninja officially.

Trying to give mute advice, the teenager thought to his own Cole. The boy was much less angry and could easily make up with him, but Kai figured it would be much more difficult to ever calm the opposite Cole. So he took his arms and brought them up and down in front of him in the shape of the romanticized version of the human heart.

"You're right!" The bigger leapt up basically, but didn't grasp for the other again. He seemed too excited for such a thing at the moment. Pacing, he looked this way and that until his jaw nearly dropped. There was a Cole, but adorning dark sunglasses. "Cole!" He exclaimed and rushed to the startled doppelganger. Acting like the original Kai, the evil version knocked the shorter down in a harsh, yet sweet, bear hug.

From the chatter it appeared they were back on, and Kai sighed with silent relief. Still confused as to why he was so small, he paced a bit as well. Coming up with nothing, he plopped back down.

Eventually the normal-sized Kai came over and picked him up by the belt with a goofy grin, "Thank you- never thought I'd tell you that- for giving your… actions of advice, and for the miraculous timing. I'll now send you back to your conscious world, but it was fun, no?" At the bugged out eyes of surprise, he chuckled and brought him a bit closer, "Oh remember- Good just went of fashion."

~xx~

"Jeez, you're acting like you're about to get crushed by a giant, Kai," laughed a tired Cole as the boy squirmed to get their connected sleeping bags closer with his wild and flailing arms.

"Yeah," croaked the slightly older, "I guess it's kind of silly." 'So much for going back to sleep tonight…' The thought of more over-sized Lloyd or his odd doppelganger danced through his tireless mind.

To unknowingly make up for it, the ground ninja moved so he faced his lover and cuddled sweetly, "Night, idiot."

Blushing to himself, the brunet pecked the nearby forehead, relieved to be more comfortable, "Goodnight, Cole…"


End file.
